lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Madoa/Main article
Freckleshttp://africanlanguages.com/swahili/ Spots |also known as = |status = Living |residence = Outlands |affiliations = Hyena Resistance Jasiri's clan Outlanders |family = Jasiri (sister) }} Madoa is a female hyena. She is the sister of Jasiri. When Madoa and her clan are driven from their watering hole by a pride of lions known as the Outsiders, Jasiri goes to Kion, the son of Simba and Nala, for help. Though initially doubtful of Kion's loyalty to Jasiri, Madoa becomes thankful to him after he manages to return the watering hole to the hyena clan. Biography ''The Lion Guard "Lions of the Outlands" When a pride of lions known as the Outsiders overtakes Madoa and her clan's watering hole, Jasiri travels to the Pride Lands to employ the help of her friend, Kion. She brings him to the Outlands, where he encounters Madoa playing with two young cubs, Tunu and Wema. Upon seeing Kion, the cubs flee, and Madoa comments that Jasiri had not been kidding about being friends with a lion. Jasiri introduces the two, and Kion tries to comfort the cubs, who simply flee from him. Madoa comments that Kion cannot blame them, for the cubs have only ever met bad lions. This leads Kion to assert that he will solve the situation, and together, he and Jasiri leave to confront the Outsiders. After Kion successfully drives off the Outsiders, Madoa and her clan return to the watering hole. To Kion, Madoa admits that she had had doubts about his loyalties, but that she is now happy for Jasiri to have such a good friend. Kion attempts to comfort the hyena cubs, but they run away from him once more, which prompts laughter from Madoa and Jasiri. "Rescue in the Outlands" In the Outlands, Jasiri plays with two hyena cubs, Tunu and Wema. Janja watches from afar and orders his clan to attack the trio. The clan launches their attack, and Jasiri desperately attempts to protect the cubs from harm. In the midst of the fight, Janja forces the three into an open steam vent, where lava is steadily rising to the surface. As the clan gathers round, preventing any attempt at escape, Madoa resolves to get Kion's help. Madoa eventually reaches the Lion Guard and relates to them what has happened to Jasiri. Kion leads his team into the Outlands. In the Outlands, Kion suggests that Madoa leave as well in order to protect her clan. She agrees and departs, leaving the team to assess Jasiri's predicament themselves. "The Hyena Resistance" Jasiri overhears Janja plotting with his clan to take over Mizimu Grove with Kiburi and Reirei's groups. She sends Madoa to warn the Lion Guard, while she and the rest of the clan intercept Janja's clan. The plan works, with the Lion Guard defeating Kiburi and Reirei in Mizimu Grove, and Jasiri and her clan blocking Janja's access to the Pride Lands with a rock slide. Madoa continues to warn the Lion Guard of any upcoming attacks by the Outlanders. She later joins the Hyena Resistance in facing the Outlanders down. Personality and traits Like Jasiri, Madoa is a hyena who respects the Circle of Life. She has a calm and caring disposition and is willing to accept help from an outsider, even if that outsider is a lion. She herself holds doubts for Kion at first, though her faith in Jasiri never wavers. After Kion assists the clan in defeating the Outsiders, Madoa recognizes the bonds of loyalty between Kion and Jasiri, and honors their friendship. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Maisie Klompus Gallery 2016-11-12-21_30_23.png 2016-11-12-21_48_04.png 2017-10-27-17_58_02.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles